A Voice Ringing Clear
by brattax23
Summary: Third in the Invicible series. AU with Scott, Ororo, and Remy as teens living alone. Ororo and Scott fight and Remy has flashbacks. Please Review! :


Title: #3: A Voice Ringing Clear…

Series: Invincible 

To read all, click on my name above. It's AU with Scott, Ororo and Remy living together as teens in New Orleans. You don't need to read the rest of the series to understand what happens in this. The stories are not necessarily in chronological order and they don't build off from one another. They're all 1-2 pages.

Author: Monica

Rating: PG-13

Summary: AU- Remy reacts to Scott and Ororo arguing.

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. All Marval's. Not making any money.

A/N: I want to thank everyone for reviewing beforehand. Now, if you don't like this story, as I'm sure some of you won't, I would truly appreciate it if you tell me why. I would love to improve my writing and it doesn't do me any good if you say you don't like it and don't tell me why because I don't know where to focus. Thank you all for reviewing! 

Remy looked back and forth between Ororo and Scott. They were both heaving with anger. If it had just been Ororo, he wouldn't have looked twice, but seeing Scott lose his cool was unnerving. Ororo stood as tall as she could and pushed her finger at Scott's chest. Scott stepped forward and glowered down at Ororo. Remy pulled his jacket closer around his shoulders and hunched down on the couch. He could barely see them over the arm of the couch. Remy closed his eyes.

----Flash----

He was shivering with cold on a December night years ago. His arms wrapped around his legs, trying to stay as warm as possible. The man that was looking after him was yelling at another man. Remy hadn't had dinner yet and was waiting for his friend to eat. The men were screaming, and Remy's eyes kept sweeping the street for the familiar blue car with the flashing lights. Although he wanted to tell them to keep it down, he was afraid to say anything, so he sat on his heels and kept silent. Before his eyes, a knife found its way home into Remy's caretaker. There was no dinner that night.

----Flash----

"Damn it 'Ro! I'm tired, okay?! I don't have enough energy to fight with you.!" Scott screamed. His face was blotchy red with the strain and his jaw was clenched tight. Remy felt his own fists clench tight. He felt his fingernails dig into the palm of his hand. He felt as if his chest had emptied out, leaving a hollow shell. 

"Shut up, Scott. I so sick of hearing you whine…" Ororo's voice grated in his ear. She was always passionate. Always feisty. The scorn that dripped from her voice made Remy close his eyes against the strife. They were all he had now; the only family unit that had stayed together for more than a couple of weeks. And they were splitting at the seams.

----Flash----

He was watching the group of girls scream at each other in the street. From their colors, they were from opposing gangs. Remy peered out from the alley in which he was holing up for the night. All he had wanted was a peaceful night to help him forget the reality he was mired in. The voices got louder and there was physical contact as the girls began shoving into each other. Black, white, Asian, Latina. It didn't matter. The fate for all was already prescribed on slabs of stone. They became of mix of color and shape to Remy's eyes.

A gunshot rang out, then another, and another. Bodies scattered, running from the mess they created. Silence echoed through the street before the whoop-whoop of the sirens began to get louder and louder. Remy stared down at the three female forms that littered the street. One thin blonde girl looked up through sightless eyes. A black female's eyes were closed, her hands clasped together as if saying one more prayer. An Asian girl looked no older than a child. Blood ran down her face, pooling on her chest. Remy slapped a hand across his mouth to stop the scream in his throat. He began to run.

----Flash----

Remy wiped at the hair on his forehead. It was slick with sweat. Ororo and Scott were a buzz in the back of his mind, an incessant roar that made his head pound and his hands to shake. All the scenes flashed across his mind. Death, pain, anger. He slapped his hands across his ears.

Scott and Ororo looked up, startled. Remy was emitting a piercing screech into the corner of the couch. 

"Stop it!" He yelled up to the roof.

Scott and Ororo looked at each other and shrugged. "What's wrong, Remy?"

Remy stared from Scott to Ororo in amazement. They stood before him, completely calm and looking at him as if he were crazy. "What do you mean, 'what'?" You guys were ready to kill each other!" 

Ororo glided over to the couch and sat besides Remy. He leaned his head against her shoulder, grateful for the contact. "Rem, we may yell a lot, but that doesn't mean anything. When we were babies, Scott and I were always screaming at each other. He always apologizes after a while."

Scott tugged on her ponytail. "What 'Ro means is that she's an insufferable brat that has to have her way. Every once in a while, I have to make sure she knows that she can't _always_ be right. I win this time."

Ororo sniffed. "I'm sorry we scared you. I forgot what a little terror you were and how I found you. Things are different here. You can yell all you want, and the only thing that'll happen is that your throat will hurt from screaming the next day."

"A very pleasant thing the day after," Scott said quietly to Remy. "Can you imagine a day of silence from 'Ro?"

Remy gave a weak smile. As he slowly got to his feet, Scott sat next to Ororo. "Well, in that case, how could you make me worry like that?" he bellowed. "Do you know what I was going through as you guys were screaming for fun?!"

Scott and Ororo tried to look contrite as Remy stomped back and forth and yelled all his worries and fears at them. "I can't believe that you guys are so blind! While I was shaking on the couch, nobody even thought about me!"

"Do you think we're going to regret telling him that?" Scott whispered to Ororo while Remy's back was turned.

"I already do," Ororo replied, rolling her eyes. 

***Oh! Someone asked if they were mutants. I don't think so. Or at least not yet. Should they be? Tell me what you think! Thx***


End file.
